<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Against All Odds by Sephifa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328839">Against All Odds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephifa/pseuds/Sephifa'>Sephifa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, SOLDIER Cloud Strife, SOLDIER Tifa Lockhart, Sane Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:27:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephifa/pseuds/Sephifa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tifa's life in Nibelheim is caving in all around her. In an attempt to reconnect with Cloud and reclaim control of her life, she decides to join SOLDIER. As tragedy strikes again, can she and Sephiroth hope to rebuild in the aftermath of destruction?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tifa Lockhart/Sephiroth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoandyuya/gifts">kyoandyuya</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"When spring comes, I'm leaving town and going to Midgar."</p><p>All the guys of their small town had been leaving, but hearing that <em> he </em> would be going too left her with an unexpected sense of disappointment.</p><p>"I'm gonna be a SOLDIER. Like Sephiroth"</p><p>It had been two years since then, and she still saw no news of Cloud. Shortly after he left, she found her thoughts becoming increasingly centered on the blond. How was he? Was he making friends? Was he still trying to become a SOLDIER? Did he already make it into SOLDIER? She began searching the news and newspapers for any signs of him, but she always came up short. </p><p>As she saw her peers leave the village one by one, Tifa felt alarmingly alone. Gone were the days where she was surrounded by a cacophony of laughter. Gone were the days she could call herself a child. So when she was faced with the chance to learn how to fight, she took it, because gone, too, were the days where she could depend on someone else. </p><p>Training with Master Zangan had been the furthest thing from easy, but it was a time where she was not alone, and for that sole reason, she found that she could withstand it just a little more. In the beginning, she had experienced physical exertion she had thought unfathomable. There were days that she wretched; days where she had gasped for air like a fish out of water, the atmosphere seemingly devoid of oxygen. Days were her limbs trembled and walking seemed an impossible chore. Days where she was drenched in so much perspiration that if she said she had gone swimming you wouldn't have second guessed it. And there were days where there was such an incredibly intense heat that permeated from her muscles to her bones that she almost couldn't stand it. But from the heat - from this <em> fire </em> - she was rendered anew much like a Phoenix, and she found her new body did not betray her efforts. Tifa was lean, but curvaceous. Her arms and legs were toned, her body supple and lithe. The rocky terrains of the mountains and the rogue vicious creatures they hid were no longer a threat to her. </p><p>It was a Tuesday, which meant that she was scheduled to do five laps around the mountain whilst dispatching any errant pests she encountered, before sprinting to the vertex of the mountain to have some tea with master Zangan, and then finally bidding him adieu to head home. As she jogged to the base of the mountain however, she found Zangan had abandoned his post at the mountain's peak, seemingly waiting for her at the foot of the mountain instead.</p><p>"Master?" She breathed as she came to a stop before him.</p><p>There was a pause before he responded. She couldn't decipher his expression. "You know I couldn't have asked for a better disciple," he finally said.</p><p>It was a bit random, and the sudden compliment made her tilt her head slightly down and away, the faintest of blushes gracing her cheeks. She could sense something was amiss, though, and couldn't shake a sense of foreboding. </p><p>"You were like a seed when I met you. You were small. Young. But you had undeniable potential. And just like a seed you soaked up all the knowledge I rained upon you. Just look at you now," he gave a small chuckle, eyes glinting with pride as if she were his own daughter.</p><p>Her eyes stung.</p><p>"Now," he continued, "you've flourished into this magnificent thing. Like a great oak tree, or a beautiful flower garden. You can be whatever you choose to be, Tifa. My training for you is done."</p><p>She didn't quite know what to say. It was so unexpected - life always was, she found. She had come to find a sense of security in their routine and now it was ending? Just like that?</p><p>"Master…" her voice trailed off. Crying wouldn't change anything. Nothing she said could make him stay. She knew that. </p><p>"You'll be fine no matter where you go. No matter the path you choose. Hell I reckon you could give those SOLDIER boys a run for their money. And I've stayed here too long now."</p><p>She laughed a little at that. "So little old me can go toe to toe with Sephiroth now?" She smiled, albeit a bit sadly. "Where will you go?"</p><p>He looked off to the distance as if he could see a map in the sky. "I'm not sure. Wherever the winds take me." He looked back at her. "But don't you worry, I'm sure we'll meet again."</p><p>They shared a brief hug then. He patted her back as her father would and she was surprised she did not cry. "Thank you Master Zangan," she said as they parted. "For everything."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>°•°•°•°•°•°•°</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>She landed on her bed with a thud. Though she had not done her training today, she felt even more exhausted than if she had. She was seventeen now, and her high school life would be ending this week. Everything was just coming to an end. She felt as if she had just been on the losing side for a long time. Even her relationship with her father was strained. He devoted more and more to working overtime in case she wanted to go to college. She had lost her mother and he had been a bit awkward with her. Home, school, training. She felt like she had lost her place in all three. What was the next step?</p><p>She performed well in school, but that didn't mean she was passionate about it. What would she even study in college? If she were to be honest, the most alive she felt was after school as she trained with Zangan. But she couldn't exactly make that a profession, now could she?</p><p>
  <em> "Hell I reckon you could give those SOLDIER boys a run for their money." </em>
</p><p>Zangan's voice from earlier drifted back to her. SOLDIER. That was where Cloud was. </p><p><em> Too bad they only take males. </em>She frowned a bit.</p><p>
  <em>If only I were a boy, huh.  </em>
</p><p>At that thought, she bolted upright.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>°•°•°•°•°•°•°</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>For the first time in years, Cloud felt hope. It had been two years since he had resigned himself to a fate of being an infantryman. He would try again later, he had convinced himself. Anything but to face the humiliation of failing the mental portion of the exam to become SOLDIER. </p><p>Cissnei had told him she thought he could do it. A stranger thought he could do it. Why couldn't he believe in himself. Besides which, he could never look Tifa in the eye again if he never gave it all he could. His ego might hurt from another failure, but that would be minuscule when weighed up against disappointing her. And when he put it like that, before he knew it, he was at the registration booth again.</p><p>He looked across the rows of tables that stretched from one wall to the next, each with a neatly dressed lady to give out and assist with forms. There were hundreds of men lined up, each eager to make a name for themselves. He felt his heartbeat accelerate as he looked at images of that familiar man everywhere. The greatest of the greats. The best of the best. He refocused as someone left the line and it was his turn to step forward.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Second time's the charm, right? </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>°•°•°•°•°•°•°</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> "Dad, I want to leave town and head to Midgar." </em>
</p><p>Tifa had found herself repeating the words she had dreaded hearing all those years ago. To her dad no less.</p><p>
  <em> "When spring comes, I'm leaving town and going to Midgar." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I'm gonna be a SOLDIER…" </em>
</p><p>She couldn't help but remember the time she heard them herself.</p><p>Midgar. SOLDIER. She felt disassociated from reality. Was she really here? She was beginning to have serious doubts and borderline regretting the decisions that led her here. She felt a little crazy. <em>Maybe</em> <em>more</em> than a little. A shame it was <em>maybe more</em> than a little too late.</p><p>She was already at the registration booth being handed a bunch of paperwork as the worker pleasantly chimed, "Best of luck in your endeavors to become a SOLDIER."</p><p>Tifa nodded. If she wanted to maintain the facade, she had to keep her mouth shut. The helmet, armour and loose clothing had allowed her to pass as a male. In addition to the copious wrapping of her chest, of course. But no matter how well she managed to disguise her body, she never dared open her mouth. All the practice in the world to alter her voice - as much as you could fit in a week anyway - had proven unfruitful. Thus, Tifa decided to assume the role of a mute male from a small town. If she needed to communicate, she would quickly write on a notepad. For simpler things, she found that gestures could suffice.</p><p>All around her, there were young boys and men. Some were speaking in hushed voices, others boisterous, some stood proudly and others more meekly, but everyone had that shadow of hope in their eyes. It was if they all had that common dream of the unattainable. To be strong. To be known by everyone. To be a hero. </p><p>The setting only encouraged such thoughts. All around there were posters of SOLDIERS in all their glory. The largest person, positioned at the front in all the images was Sephiroth. Looking at the pictures, Tifa felt something in her stir. Undoubtedly, she knew that just then even she would've had that hopeful look in her eye.</p><p>
  <em>That could be me.</em>
</p><p>She set about to fill out the form as quickly as possible. She had someone to look for. She proceeded to the left side of the hall, where there was a designated section for someone to look over your forms to make sure everything was completed correctly. As fate would have it, it was then that she saw a wild chocobo. Rather, a wild chocobo head. Surely there was no one else with that hair, <em> right </em>? </p><p>Adrenaline coursed through her and she swore she could hear her own pulse. He was taller now, more muscular and he had cut off that one bit of hair by his nape that he had grown longer than the rest. She didn't want to get too hopeful, but as the young man turned his face to look at a sound coming from upstairs, she was met by a face that was unmistakably Cloud's. </p><p>It was all she could do to keep up her pretense of being mute. She was feeling such a strong whirlwind of emotions that when she finally submitted her documents, she all but sprinted after him. </p><p>It didn't take long for her to catch up to him. She hesitated for a moment, before stealing her resolve and committing to reaching out to him. As her hand tentatively grasped his elbow, the young man turned to face her. His eyebrows were raised and slightly furrowed in mild confusion. Then she saw those blue eyes, as clear as the ocean, and she felt like she was about to drown in them.</p><p>"Uh… may I help you?" Cloud said. Even his voice had changed, but she found herself not minding this. Actually, she rather liked it.</p><p>She released his arm and reached for the notepad and pen which were now sandwiched between her left elbow and torso. She quickly scrawled on the page.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hi. I'm new around here and you seemed nice so…</b>
</p><p>He swiftly read her note. His confused expression was replaced by an awkward smile, as if he didn't quite know what to make of that.</p><p>She flipped the page</p><p>
  <b>Do you know where Alabaster Inn is?</b>
</p><p>He thought for a very brief moment before saying, "I do. Come on," as he started walking again. They had traversed a small distance when he spoke once more.</p><p>"My name's Cloud, by the way. What's yours?" </p><p><b>Jonri</b> </p><p>She felt a bit sad for having to lie to him like this, but nothing could overshadow the joy she had in this moment. Finally she had rediscovered one of the many things she had lost. A friend. A memory. Something familiar. What <em> was </em> unfamiliar to her was that small tilt upwards of the corner of his lips. Tifa couldn't remember Cloud smiling.</p><p>Cloud had not made any friends the entire time he was there, but the second time he tried to become a SOLDIER someone he could just feel he'd be close to was delivered right to him. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Second time's the charm, right?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>As he walked on, he felt himself grow just a little bolder and he decided to make more small talk.</p><p>"Where are you from. I'm from Nibelheim"</p><p>Tifa lied saying she was from a small town close to there.</p><p>"What made you decide to become a SOLDIER?"</p><p>
  <b>Not to brag, but I'm quite a good fighter…</b>
</p><p>He read and then raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh yea? Is that so," he said as he chuckled lightly. </p><p>She nodded.</p><p>
  <b>I guess I wanted to make a living doing what I enjoy.</b>
</p><p>And she wanted to see him again, but she couldn't add that. <b>What about you?</b></p><p>He looked panicked for a moment so small she would've missed it if she blinked, before he seemed a little more shy. He seemed to be thinking of a way to phrase his thoughts, so she just waited in silence.</p><p>"I want to be a hero. I want to be strong enough to save people," he stated, completely oblivious to the fact that his real reason was right beside him. He wanted to be worthy. He wanted to make sure he never had to see her slip and fall because he was too weak - not like that fateful day on Mt. Nibel. Never again.</p><p>Before they knew it, they were already at the inn, and neither of them really wanted to go. It was the first time either of them had spoken so many sentences to someone their age in a long time.</p><p>"Well this is you," Cloud said, and he did one of these smiles Tifa could really get used to seeing.</p><p>
  <b>Thank you so much.</b>
</p><p>She paused.. looking up at him. She mustered up the courage and jotted the rest down. She had left her home and come all the way down to Midgar to pass off as a man. She could do this.</p><p>
  <b>Would you like to exchange numbers?</b>
</p><p>She hoped he wouldn't say he didn't have one. I mean who didn't? </p><p>His eyes widened ever so slightly before he nodded. He seemed to try to hide it but the evidence of a smile tugging at his lips were definitely there. </p><p>So they exchanged numbers and bid each other goodbye. That night, he had texted her and in the comforts of her room, where she didn't have to hide her voice, she let her giggles ring out freely.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Tifa quickly found that the weapon of choice here was swords. Apart from the Turks, everyone seemed to wield one. She was the smallest and the thinnest of the lot of applicants by a good margin, but she was definitely amongst the strongest, as revealed by the preliminary physical test which was designed to weed out half the applicants. Despite her strength, she found herself at the blacksmith. Or maybe it was because of her strength and special training that she was at the blacksmith, having received special permission to have a custom weapon before making SOLDIER. The swords available for training were either large or <em> larger. </em> They did not fit her fighting style at all. She relied on her nimbleness, her agility, her flexibility. She couldn't move the way she wished to while lugging around a giant sword like Angeal's, or an extremely long one like Sephiroth's. <em> 'That sounded a bit naughty,' </em>she mused as she chuckled lightly.</p><p>In any case, she wanted a sword which was not too heavy, nor too large, so that she could utilise her strengths to the maximum. She looked around the blacksmith's quarters. He had quite a few sketches and a good number of swords on display. The glass cases were filled with dozens of swords: there were plain iron ones, ones with black blades, hilts that shone gold with the odd emeralds and sapphires - a bit too extravagant for cutting into monsters. Finally her eyes landed on a pair of swords that looked like sai. They were the perfect length, unarguably light, but unlike sai they inexplicably sharp. They were perfect. </p><p>Tifa continued her act, scribbling in her notepad. It wouldn't do to have some stores thinking she couldn't speak and others knowing she could.</p><p>After giving her ideal descriptions for the swords, the blacksmith gave her a price and told her she could have her weapon by tomorrow. She would have ordinarily shied away from the price, but she was more than able to afford it considering how much money she had saved over the past month on food alone. Shinra had a lot of free meals and she was more than happy to oblige. The next day she went, her mouth hung open unceremoniously. She thought the swords on display were beautiful, but <em> these? </em> Their hilts were wrapped in red leather; a carmine that matched her eyes. It was such a shame no one could see her eyes though, for she always donned a helmet when she left her temporary home. The blades themselves were a pure silver that shone seemingly from the inside. They were polished to such perfection that every small movement caused light to glint off their smooth curves. Looking at them, she surmised that the price now seemed quite low for the quality of the product, and maybe that was because Shinra had swallowed up all the demand for swords.</p><p>As she left the store, there was a bit more pep in her step and she all but skipped back to the training room. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>°•°•°•°•°•°•°</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next six weeks were hectic. The SOLDIER recruits' numbers saw a drastic decline after the official physical exam, which both Tifa and Cloud passed outstandingly. The few candidates left were delegated to tasks such as guarding important deliveries and personnel, doing routine checks of reactors and dispatching dangerous beasts. They weren't always stationed in the same area either, so Tifa did not get to see Cloud as much as she had hoped for. Instead, they had texted when they could before inevitably passing out from exhaustion. It was now July, which meant that the quarterly appointment of new SOLDIERs was coming to a grand conclusion. Tomorrow, in fact, the list of names of the chosen few would be put up for all to see in the headquarters.</p><p>One way or another, Tifa would no longer have to pretend to be male. Either she would be packing her bags to head back to Nibelheim, savoring this as a dream, or the scientists would unwittingly expose her gender during mako treatments. What if she was sent packing <em> because </em> she was exposed for being a female. She shuddered at the dreaded thought. </p><p>Whatever happened, she just hoped Cloud made it. He was still a little awkward at times, but they were friends. They shared smiles and laughs and he made her feel more at home than she did at Nibelheim, as strange as the thought was. She rolled over to her side on the now familiar bed in Alabaster Inn, allowing herself to slowly fall into the welcoming embrace of unconsciousness.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>°•°•°•°•°•°•°</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>She woke up feeling more well rested than she had anticipated. She could hardly sleep last week, but as the time drew nearer she felt less nervous.</p><p><em> 'Maybe because I already know I'm going home,' </em>she mused. </p><p>She got ready and headed to Shinra headquarters, her heart beating wildly despite whatever she tried to tell herself. When she arrived at the familiar gray-green expansive foyer, it did not take long for her to spot Cloud - no one else had that hair. As she ambled up to him he gave her a small smile and she gave him a nod in acknowledgement. It was their own way of greeting. They did not always need to use words to understand each other she had discovered, and it made feigning the inability to speak easier.</p><p>She had arrived just on time, seeing as a SOLDIER second class - she thinks his name is Kunsel? - was now working to open the door. It was the door leading to that decisive moment that would change her fate. She felt a little warm and her stomach tightened. </p><p>There were just a little over thirty candidates left now and they all rushed in as soon as the doors slid open. There, in the back of the room, was a giant notice board. Within the mahogany frame was a large, pale cream - nearing white -  parchment that had printed on it in bold letters "<b>SOLDIER PLACEMENTS.</b>"</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes flitted across the large notice. </p><p>
  <em> First class… Second Class…  </em>
</p><p>And then finally her eyes drifted to the list of newly appointed third class soldiers at the bottom. Despite convincing herself that she would not make it and that she would be fine not seeing her name there, actually experiencing it was another matter altogether. She quickly pushed her disappointment aside and searched for Cloud's name. She wished so badly for him to make it. She always did that - placing others before herself. She let out a loud gasp involuntarily.</p><p>Her eyes widened as her hands fluttered to her mouth. She turned to him realizing he must have seen what she did, as his face undoubtedly mirrored her own. Their eyes were wide in clear shock, happiness and relief.</p><p><em> "Oh.. Cloud!" </em>She thought, and barely caught herself in time before she spoke the words. Even in the throes of a myriad of emotions, she still remembered to keep up the facade. They shared a hug for the first time. Their bodies had moved before their brains had even processed it. It was over quickly though and Tifa scrambled for her notepad.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I'm so happy for you!! I could cry!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>He was still smiling but there was a sheen on his eyes.</p><p>"Me too, Jonri! Congratulations!"</p><p>Tifa tilted her head to the side, much like a puppy would, in a clear sign of confusion.</p><p>Seeing this, Cloud realised that she herself had not realised she was on the list. He pointed to her name, "Look. Your name is right there!"</p><p>Tifa followed the direction of his extended index finger, which pointed to the name "Jonri Thistleham." Tifa, swept up in the tornado of it all, had forgotten her fake name and was instead searching for 'Tifa Lockhart.' Her mouth hung open behind her helmet, which caused Cloud to laugh. She couldn't believe it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 'We both made it.' </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Cloud's eyes glazed over. He was visibly lost in thought. When he spoke, his voice was hushed - barely above a whisper.</p><p>"Maybe now…" he trailed off. "I could see - " he was interrupted by a melodious voice that came from the intercom.</p><p>"Congratulations are in order for all those joining SOLDIER first class, second class and especially third class. May all new SOLDIER third classes please proceed to the auditorium for your orientation. I repeat: may all new SOLDIER third classes please proceed to the auditorium for your orientation. That will be all. Thank you," and with that the soothing feminine voice was gone. </p><p>Tifa felt as if she wanted to ask a question but had forgotten what it even was. Before she could ponder further, she noticed a few men speed walking to the exit. Cloud shared a look with her and they simultaneously decided to head for the auditorium as well, trotting behind them. When they reached the door they were greeted by an elderly man dressed in an all black suit with silken gloves. He reminded her of those butlers you'd see in movies. He spoke to each person before letting them inside.</p><p>There were only six people who had just joined the ranks of third class SOLDIER, so Tifa didn't have to wait long for it to be her turn to be ushered inside. When by the door, the gentleman repeated his well rehearsed lines which he had said to the others before her. </p><p>"Congratulations. Today you'll have the pleasure of meeting some well renowned guests. Please walk along the centre aisle and stand before the stage alongside your companions." He paused a moment, eyeing her before he continued. "I'd suggest you remove your helmet. You won't be able to make an impression if they can't see your face."</p><p>Tifa shuffled a bit. This was not one of the hundreds of ways she ever thought she would have to reveal her identity. Attempting to salvage the situation she reached for her notepad.</p><p>
  <b>I really can't…</b>
</p><p>She watched as the old man's brows flew up together. The next thing she knew he was looking very apologetic.</p><p>"Oh I see. Carry on."</p><p>Tifa nodded and made to follow behind Cloud. Unbeknownst to her, the old man had surmised that she was rendered mute by a terrible accident, and he guessed that the same accident had marred her features so horribly she had to hide her features - or lack thereof - behind a helmet. Tifa just felt lucky that he did not press the matter further.</p><p>She was the last to join the row and she stood at Cloud's left. The room was spacious and slightly chilly. There were circular lights in the ceiling that dazzled and basked the room in white light. The walls were beige, the chairs were a deep royal blue and the floor was the shade of carbon fiber. </p><p>Seeing as they were all lined up now, a lady who seemed to be in her mid-forties walked up to the podium. </p><p>"Good day everyone." Tifa recognized the voice as the one from the intercom announcement earlier. "For those of you who are unfamiliar with me, I am Rithra Lilton, the head of the SOLDIER recruitment department. Congratulations again for making it thus far. As you should know, being a third class SOLDIER means that you will undergo mako treatments, starting today until Friday. You will all undertake more important missions. You will also be assisting Shinra troops and first class SOLDIERs. You might even become one of their proteges."</p><p>Rithra continued to list the details of what was required of them. She also added that they were to receive and change into their new uniforms after the presentation was over, then proceed to have lunch. </p><p>"But before that," she continued. "There are a few people I'd like you to meet."</p><p>Three large men entered the stage. Cloud fidgeted slightly. It was paradoxical how familiar the strangers felt. Tifa also found herself shifting her weight on her foot. She was sure all the new recruits were doing the same. The three greatest SOLDIERs stood before them. In over two months, Tifa had never caught a glimpse of them even once. Her eyes followed them. First to enter was Genesis. He had fiery hair and a coat to match it. There was no mistaking that he was confident, almost cocky, and he stopped at Rithra's right side. Not far behind him was Angeal. This man was more muscular and definitely more subdued. If Genesis was a raging fire, then Angeal was a soothing zephyr. Then finally, truly saving the best for last, was Sephiroth. He was even taller than the other two and there was something elegant about his movements. He was smooth and silent. Though he wasn't doing anything he exuded an aura of strength. He was clad in jet black leather with a coat to match, similar to Genesis. His hair was long - longer than even hers - and it was a riveting silver. Finally there were his eyes. They were nearly luminous under the light, a shocking green swimming amongst a piercing blue. His eyes went from one recruit to the next until they finally landed upon her. In that fraction of a second where his eyes lay upon her, Tifa felt transfixed; rooted to her spot. He then looked away, having scanned everyone, and Tifa let out the breath she hadn't realised she had even been holding. She had also drowned out whatever it was that Rithra was saying for so long that the meeting was about to end.</p><p>"Please see your way to this side for your uniforms," Rithra said as she gestured in the direction of the exit. "Have a splendid day."</p><p><em> 'Wow' </em>was all she could manage to think.</p><p>Is this why the gentleman by the door had recommended not wearing a helmet? So that they could properly observe the recruits for a potential protege? She wanted to kick herself at the missed opportunity. </p><p><em> 'Wait but maybe Cloud could…" </em>and that thought made her happy. They headed to the exit as Rithra had suggested and everyone received a white bag with their respective names on them, filled with sets of uniforms. Tifa and Cloud made their way to the nearest bathroom whilst resisting the urge to run as one of the new SOLDIERs had in all his excitement. </p><p>When they exited the stalls, they gave each other appraising looks.</p><p>"Looking spiffy, Jonriffy"</p><p>Tifa drew for her notepad.</p><p>
  <b>You're not so bad yourself, Chocobo head :P</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>°•°•°•°•°•°•°</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Having donned the uniform, Cloud and 'Jonri' proceeded to the cafeteria as they had been instructed to do. It was still before midday but all the excitement and adrenaline left him feeling famished. Judging by the equally gargantuan pile of food that Jonri was putting on his plate, Cloud wasn't the only one feeling starved.</p><p>They settled into their usual seats, their feet leading them there almost as if by muscle memory, since both 'men' were lost in a daze, swept up in incredulity of the morning's happenings. Even when wearing the uniform, reality had not quite sunk in yet. </p><p>"You know…" Cloud started, "I couldn't have done this without you. I mean it."</p><p>And he really did. Cloud had been comparing the differences between his first attempt at making SOLDIER and this one. The main change in variables was 'Jonri,' all else was basically constant. He had had someone to talk to, to help lighten his insecurities a little. He had support. And he thought that maybe that's why he managed to pass the mental exam this time. He saw the young 'man' before him reach for his notepad, writing quickly in that neat handwriting he had grown accustomed to seeing.</p><p> </p><p><em> BOOM! </em> </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly the cafeteria doors flung open, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. In the doorframe was a SOLDIER second class, panting from presumably racing there. </p><p>"Main training room! Quickly! Sephiroth! Angeal! Genesis! They're fighting!" And then the young man sped off, whether to go watch the fight himself or to alert other people - nobody could be sure. The room was suddenly filled with a dissonance as people murmured speculations and scrambled to their feet. It was not long before the cafeteria was completely deserted, food abandoned without a second thought on all the tables. </p><p>This wasn't a fight anyone in their right mind would want to miss.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>The main training room was one of the largest rooms in the building, if not the largest. The ceilings were high and painted black, as were the walls. The floors were a cool grey and the stairs lining the left and right sides were chrome. About one hundred men had climbed these steps in order to reach the observation rooms. Now, safely behind almost indestructible glass, they looked down at the three SOLDIER first classes below.</p>
<p>Sensing that they had an audience, Genesis flamboyantly flicked his bangs from his face, a smirk gracing his lips. </p>
<p>"Angeal, stay back. I'll take Sephiroth alone."</p>
<p>Sephiroth had a slight smile on his lips. "Hmph. Come and try," he teased.</p>
<p>"So smug. But for how long?" Genesis retorted, before lunging straight at Sephiroth, his sword glowing a furious crimson. Genesis leapt into the air, jumping over Angeal in the process, and rapidly spun himself three times before striking down at Sephiroth with all his might. The great war hero swung his masamune, easily deflecting the attack as if swatting away an insect. Again, Genesis sped towards Sephiroth, slashing at him face on. One, two, three times their swords met, the high pitched sound of metal on metal resounding even upstairs. Sephiroth forced Genesis to backflip away with another wide swing. </p>
<p>Tifa noticed that no matter how much Sephiroth was attacked, he had never moved from that solitary spot. He just stood there, deflecting; no movement was made unnecessarily. As if Genesis had been sharing her sentiments, he pushed forth with every fiber of his being, hurtling towards Sephiroth. Genesis was clearly resolute to get the hero to move from that damned spot. But he should have been careful of what he wished for. </p>
<p>Sephiroth decided to press forward suddenly, the instantaneous shift in demeanor catching all onlookers - especially Genesis himself - off guard. Sephiroth dropped the hand he held overhead with terrifying speed. Genesis slid backwards, locked in a blocking stance, but Sephiroth's onslaught did not cease. Even when Genesis jumped to the skies to seek refuge, Sephiroth followed. He unleashed a flurry of attacks, so quickly his sword seemed nothing more than a white blur, and after a blink Genesis was sent careening downwards. In an attempt to get back at the war hero, Genesis appeared to be casting firaga, but Angeal intervened. </p>
<p>"Stop! You'll destroy us all." </p>
<p>Remembering the hundred or so people in the room with them, Genesis complied, and Angeal moved away to let the two SOLDIERs continue their mock battle.</p>
<p>Genesis landed gently on his feet and Sephiroth stood still before him. Suddenly, Sephiroth was on the offensive again. His masamune cut through massive rings of reinforced steel as if they were an apple. Sephiroth pressed forward as if entranced in battle. Unable to take anymore, Genesis was flung backwards, landing unceremoniously on his ass before he regained his footing. The two adjusted their holds on their swords and lurched towards each other, eyes set in determination.</p>
<p>In a flash, Angeal intercepted them, blocking the masamune with the hilt of his buster sword, and blocking Genesis' with his standard SOLDIER sword.</p>
<p>"Angeal…" Sephiroth said, returning to reality. He was the first to lower his sword and back away slightly. </p>
<p>Genesis then begrudgingly followed suit. "The world needs a new hero. Wouldn't you agree?" Genesis asked as he looked upwards. Everyone had been so busy collecting their jaws off the floor that they almost missed that the question was directed towards them.</p>
<p>"Genesis…" Angeal said in a warning tone whilst taking a step towards him.</p>
<p>Ignoring Angeal, Genesis maintained his smirk but now had an additional glint in his eye. "You said you'd like to see me try, Sephiroth. Well what about one of these lads? Say… who here would like to try?"</p>
<p>"I don't think that's a good idea," Angeal interjected, ever the voice of reason. His brows were furrowed as he directed a judging look to his difficult friend.</p>
<p>
  <em>Try? Fighting Sephiroth? Of all people - Sephiroth?</em>
</p>
<p>There were a few hushed voices that dared to violate the silence and they all seemed to be focused on how ludicrous the notion of facing that beast was. It was one thing to hear that someone was a great fighter - that left room for one's imagination - but seeing Sephiroth easily thwarting all advances of a fellow first class, without even being serious, was another. What could third and second classes possibly hope to do against him?</p>
<p>Tifa turned to face Cloud. His lips were set in a thin line and he seemed to be warring with himself internally. She didn't ask, but she was sure he was feeling the same way she did. To volunteer here would need something more than bravery. To volunteer now they would need more than just a little skill. They would need to have a curiosity so great that they would be willing to be swallowed whole just to know what the belly of a beast looked like. What could they learn by facing Sephiroth? Would they take the road to a certain death to answer that question? Would you call that passion or insanity? Tifa didn't know. She didn't have the answers to those questions. And she certainly did not know why the words "I do" were pouring from her mouth, sealing her marriage to death.</p>
<p>Sure, she hadn't been able to unleash her full strength for over two months, since training with Zangan was different from sparring with a few young hopeful boys who had dropped out of the run to SOLDIER long ago. And sure, Tifa had always been infatuated with the concept of a hero, she herself wanting just once to be saved by one. And sure, Tifa had resolved to become a hero herself and couldn't help looking up to the epitome of the embodiment of a hero. But why the fuck did those words spill out of her mouth before consulting her brain first? After all, she was supposed to be mute. </p>
<p>Her voice came out raspier than she anticipated from lack of use all day. Would Cloud recognize it instantly? He would undoubtedly grill her for lying to him. Would he trust her again? </p>
<p>She wanted so desperately to be anywhere but where she stood. Over one hundred pairs of eyes had locked on her and she internally squirmed under their intense scrutiny. Like toothpaste that had left the tube, she cursed that she couldn't take the words back. </p>
<p>Despite making the offer himself, even Genesis was staring at her in disbelief. Had he just been riling them up with a bluff all along? What face was Sephiroth making? She wanted to know but didn't dare look. She couldn't even look at Cloud, not after she blew her own cover in the last way she thought possible. She steeled all her resolve and raised her chin slightly, trying to appear confident. How she felt was another matter entirely. With a heavy heart, she realized she actually had to go down there. No one was saying anything and she had the paranoid notion they could hear her heartbeat. The silence was unnerving and heavy, enveloping her like the cold, dim water of the ocean's deep, dragging her down, down, down. And down, down, down she went, descending the chrome steps slowly. Her legs felt gelatinous and she was uncertain that they could carry her weight. She felt guilty for lying to Cloud, stupid for outing herself like this, fear for facing Sephiroth and she felt so alone. She thanked the summons when she made it to the ground floor without rolling down the stairs and landing flat on her face.</p>
<p>"Well, well, well," Genesis started, "seems like the smallest one here has the largest -"</p>
<p>"Genesis!" Angeal hissed, cutting the redhead off before he could finish his crude assessment.</p>
<p>Some of the tension eased at Genesis' comment as there were a few chuckles here and there. If only they knew she didn't have the largest ones; she didn't have any at all. Not literally anyway. </p>
<p>Sharing a look, Genesis and Angeal moved away, leaving the large floor to the two souls that were strangers to each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>•°•°•°•°•°•°•°</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sephiroth wanted to sigh. If Genesis wasn't reciting Loveless then he was causing mischief. There was nothing he could say now since a young man had already taken up Genesis' offer before he could refute. Looking at the lad, Sephiroth recognized him as one of the new SOLDIER third classes from earlier. The long, black silken hair cascading from the helmet like a waterfall was the giveaway. Sephiroth made a mental note to place extra restraints on himself, being mindful of the younger male's rank.</p>
<p>Tifa watched as Sephiroth adjusted his stance slightly, his left foot leading his right, but both his arms were relaxed at his sides. She raised her eyes from his feet, going up his body slowly. He was all long legs, firm thighs, toned torso and leather clad muscles that went on seemingly forever. The cherry on top was that his face was unfairly crafted by the gods. He towered over her. His sword must've been taller than her too - it dwarfed her weapons that were already shorter than regular swords. She gulped involuntarily, feeling much like a snake's prey would right before they were made to be its dinner.</p>
<p>Adrenaline was racing through her now, her skin warm from the ferocity at which blood was speedily coursing through her veins. </p>
<p>
  <em>Fright, flight or fight.</em>
</p>
<p>Those words came to her mind. She took a long, deep breath and held it, ignoring how shaky it had sounded. Slowly she let the air leave her longs. She took another long, slow breath, calming herself, remembering everything her master had taught her; all the grueling days she endured and had overcome.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Hell I reckon you could give those SOLDIER boys a run for their money"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She laughed a little at that. "So little old me can go toe to toe with Sephiroth now?"</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The memories came rushing back to her. Zangan had believed in her. She felt something bubbling up inside her, she couldn't quite place it. She felt a little lighter, a little warmth and a little less fear, letting her master's words assuage them. She would just treat this like another evening on the mountain with her master, where she was uninhibited and not swept up in thoughts. She'd let her instincts guide her.</p>
<p>Tifa slowly withdrew her swords from their sheaths on her back, recalling how he had fought with Genesis. He had given her all the time she needed to collect herself without even moving a muscle. She couldn't even recall if he blinked. Needless to say, she was certain he would stay there, graceful as he was and never making unnecessary movements. </p>
<p>She would need to attack first.</p>
<p>She rolled her neck, then her shoulders, releasing the last bit of tensions from her body. She knew she was going to have to give it her all, probably give more of herself than she ever had in all her life thus far. </p>
<p>
  <em>Fright, flight or fight. </em>
</p>
<p>She would choose to fight.</p>
<p>She bounced on her toes a few times, letting all thoughts flow from her mind leaving a blank slate. All of her would be devoted to anticipating, acting and reacting.</p>
<p>Feeling ready, on the last bounce, she crouched, shifting all her weight to her right leg before blasting forward at terrifying speed. She attacked with her right sword, testing the waters, and was met with such great resistance her other sword quickly followed. She now had her full body weight pressing into him but it felt as futile as trying to move a mountain. Rather than flying backwards as Genesis had done, she dodged to the right, narrowly out of the reach of the masamune as Sephiroth swiped his arm in a large arc. Tifa didn't pause, immediately catapulting towards Sephiroth yet again. This time she executed a rapid three swing combo, evaded to the left, attacked again, dodged to the right, and then tried to get behind him. She knew from the first moment their swords collided, she could not win against him in a contest of brute force. She would have to use her agility to her advantage and try to get to his blind spot somehow. She managed to make it directly behind him and sprung forth. She was so caught up in the fight she didn't even hear the whoops and shouts from overhead, her comrades cheering her boldness on.</p>
<p>
  <em>Can I make it?</em>
</p>
<p>As she brought her sword down, to her dismay, he blocked her from behind without even facing her.</p>
<p>"Hmph," he said as he turned towards her. He was smiling slightly, his eyes shining with a tinge of mirth, and some organ within her flipped for reasons unknown. </p>
<p>
  <em>Why is he looking at me like that</em>
</p>
<p>Sephiroth thought that this SOLDIER third class was obviously talented and notably strong even <em>before</em> mako enhancements. He could clearly assess his strengths and weaknesses, and came up with a strategy to suit him considering his enemy. He had strayed away from fighting him directly and was instead trying to use his speed to catch Sephiroth off guard. Sephiroth decided that he could put a little more effort into fighting this man.</p>
<p>Tifa experienced deja vu, as yet again, Sephiroth decided to take the offensive without any warning. She somersaulted away from him just in time before he could give her an unwanted haircut. As soon as she landed though, she came face to face with the masamune again and barely brought one sword up in time. She knew from earlier that she needed to use both swords when blocking his attack, and now that she took the brunt of the force with one sword, she felt vibrations roll up her wrists uncomfortably. He swung again before she could even blink and the sword in her left hand was sent sailing as her wrist could not take anymore and her fingers involuntarily gave out. She tightened her grip on the sword in her right hand in defiance, jaw set tight. He wasn't even giving her time to think. She felt like she was being driven further and further to resorting to primal instincts, as if he were beckoning her to let loose and be wild with him. To lose herself in the fight.</p>
<p>Again the sword was coming at her, and reflexively she jumped away, her other wrist not wanting to experience that pain. It was no use though; his reach was too large and his swordsmanship too great. He deftly disarmed her sword, though this time it didn't hurt. She just saw her sword flying across the room. It was as if he had gently pried it from her grasp. </p>
<p>
  <em>It's over?</em>
</p>
<p>How could it be over already? She didn't want it to end. She was just starting to let herself go. But… Was it really over? Being here so long had almost made her forget what she had relied on all this time. Her weapons were still with her. </p>
<p>She had her fists.</p>
<p>Suddenly, he had his sword pointed at her, directly level with her eyes. She didn't know how he sensed the very moment she decided she could still fight. Maybe it came from all his hardened experience, but she didn't care. She would answer his call and become downright animalistic. </p>
<p>Her fists tightened, the leather of her gloves making the faintest sound. She began bouncing on her feet again, as if starting their fight over from the start. This time she would fight the way she was used to. This time she would be herself. </p>
<p>Without warning, she zigzagged left and right, up and down, leaving a trail of wild series of punches. She shot back as he blocked, just as she anticipated. She dove forward, stopped right before him and held his gaze as she suddenly launched into an uppercut. It was the first time she got him to move backwards. Still in the air, she twisted and did a divekick that landed heavily on his masamune. He shoved her off this time, getting her to fall back once again. It felt good to use her legs. She was overcome with a confidence and a freeness she hadn't felt since she was in Nibelheim. She set herself up to do dolphin flurry. </p>
<p>Sephiroth sensed a shift immediately, and as Tifa hurtled towards him, he reacted to the threat instinctively. Before he could stop himself, Tifa was sent flying straight back into the wall, and an alarming cracking noise was heard before she fell forwards, slouching and unresponsive. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>•°•°•°•°•°•°•°</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Is there anything I can do? I'll donate blood or an organ whatever is needed."</p>
<p>"That won't be necessary. Don't worry."</p>
<p>Voices came to her first as she slowly resurfaced to consciousness. Was that Sephiroth? Offering to help her? Perhaps this was some strange comatose dream she conjured up. But when Tifa finally managed to open her eyes, she realized Sephiroth really was there. She was in the private infirmary. She wasn't sure of how much time had elapsed and her head felt mildly congested. Feeling a slight sense of panic, she reached for her head. A sigh of relief escaped her as she confirmed her helmet was still on. Her cover was still intact. </p>
<p>Catching the movement in his peripheral vision, Sephiroth looked back to her.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," he said. "It was never my intention to harm you."</p>
<p>His voice was deep and he spoke to her softly. She must've hit her head rather hard because she found herself thinking it was attractive. She went to tell him that it was okay, but was stopped in her tracks by the sudden onslaught of sharp pain that shot out from her ribs like lightning.</p>
<p>"You should take it easy," the doctor said, trying to soothe her. He looked at Sephiroth as he said, "I think she shouldn't have visitors for a little while." </p>
<p>They stared at each other for a bit, silently communicating before Sephiroth agreed. </p>
<p>"Okay. I will see you in a couple days then," he said before making his exit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>•°•°•°•°•°•°•°</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"When will I be discharged?" Tifa found herself asking. It was already Wednesday and at this rate she would miss mako treatments completely. She was fully healed from basically the first night, thanks to potions, and she was starting to feel like a hostage. </p>
<p>"On Friday," her doctor said.</p>
<p>"Why not now?" She asked. He refused to sign the papers to give her clearance to return to duty and it was pissing her off.</p>
<p>"It's for your own good," he replied calmly.</p>
<p>What is that supposed to mean?</p>
<p>
  <em>Wait…</em>
</p>
<p>"By chance…" she shook her head and thought of how to rephrase the question. "Did you happen to remove my helmet while I was unconscious?"</p>
<p>He paused his typing for a bit, then turned to face her. "Yes, I did. What kind of doctor wouldn't check for signs of a concussion?" </p>
<p>"But that means you know I'm a…" Tifa's mouth went dry. </p>
<p>"Like I said, it's for your own good. The mako treatments might have killed you or your chances of a child."</p>
<p>"So you were keeping me here on purpose? That's why you said no visitors?"</p>
<p>He nodded, with a small sad smile. "Your secret is safe with me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>•°•°•°•°•°•°•°</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tifa was surprised when on Saturday morning, she received a call to come in for an urgent matter. When she arrived around midday, she was doubly shocked to see Cloud there. His eyes now had shocking swirls of green amidst blue. Sephiroth was leading this mission, and they would be accompanied by another first class, Zack Fair. Apparently there was some sort of trouble with the reactor. It was fitting that Tifa and Cloud would be there, as if by fate, because their destination was Nibelheim.</p>
<p>When the meeting was adjourned, Cloud moved towards Tifa. He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, his cheeks lightly dusted pink. "Uh… may I talk to you?"</p>
<p>They made their way outside; they still had a little bit of time before their vehicle would be fully loaded and ready to go. </p>
<p>"I tried to see you," Cloud continued when they found a relatively quiet spot. "The doctor said you couldn't have visitors though."</p>
<p>Tifa shook her head. Why wasn't he mad at her? "Cloud…" she took a breath. "Cloud I'm so sorry. I never meant to lie to you. Truth be told, a big part of why I came here was for you. I just didn't know how to stay here without being… well… a guy. So I kept pretending. Even then, I should've told you. I'm so sorry."</p>
<p>His eyes widened. "Tifa…" it was the first time she had heard her name in so long. Not Jonri, or young man, or lad, and the way Cloud said it was foreign and sweet and full of emotion. One word, her name, held so much. "Tifa…" he repeated, as if it was the only thing he knew. "It's okay," he finally stated. "I'm not angry. I'm actually… happy you're here," he finished, his voice barely above a whisper, before he lost the courage to say it.</p>
<p>Now that he was SOLDIER, now that he was a little stronger, could he dare to say more? Before he could even make the decision, a gruff voice was telling them it was time to go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>•°•°•°•°•°•°•°</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ride is filled with this Zack fellow making light jokes and banter, to which Cloud happily responds. Sephiroth makes the odd "hmph," and smirks while listening to the two, and Tifa smiles to herself. As much as she tries to get lost in the comfort of idle chatter, her heart rate betrays her. She feels nervous to see her dad again. She wondered how long they would stay.</p>
<p>It wasn't long before their destination was in view, and she found herself pointing, a wide grin on her face now. "We're almost there!" Cloud filled in for her.</p>
<p>The sky went from light blue to orange and yellow, gray trails going up. It was the largest explosion she had ever seen. They all leaned forward, mouths agape.</p>
<p>"What the hell!" Zack bellowed.</p>
<p>
  <em>'Nonononononono' </em>
</p>
<p>Her mind droned on, repeating the monosyllabic word. The few moments it took to get there felt like an eternity. </p>
<p>The smoke greeted them first, followed by a warm embrace from the intense heat, kisses on the cheek by the flames. All around the houses were up in flames, as if the town had received its own personal bombing. They rushed to enter the village, trying to see if they could save anyone in buildings, but then another series of explosions went off. They were all sent flying backwards. Squinting against the additional debris and heat in the air, Tifa finally readjusted her eyesight to see these monsters - these misshapen atrocities - that she'd never encountered in any medium, fictional or otherwise. They were purple and silver and wolf-like, but somehow tapered into a humanoid form. They were grotesque and to her dismay, she found that they were chomping away at what villagers had managed to escape the buildings.</p>
<p>They all sprung to action, enraged by the injustice of it all. It was all so wrong and sudden and she felt as if she were plunged into a nightmare. As they fought off the monsters, she was gravely aware of the time that was passing. Every second more and more of the town was being engulfed in flames, but the monsters were neverending. What the hell was happening here?</p>
<p>She was sweating from exertion and the flames themselves, she felt as if she were being baked alive. Before she knew it, the sky was already dimming. She had to fight the monsters, she had to fight her body that screamed to stop from fatigue, and she had to fight her tears as it was painfully obvious everyone was long gone by now. It was not until the darkness of night that their numbers had dwindled to little more than a handful. </p>
<p>
  <em>Dad please wait for me</em>
</p>
<p>She focused her attention to one large creature, long tendrils of slimy gray saliva dripping from its mouth that were filled with jagged teeth protruding in all directions. It lurched at her, and as it bared its abdomen to her, she plunged her swords in. But it kept going, going, going, snapping its jaws at her even as life left it. Then she heard screams of men, and as she lay on her back, the monster above her dropping slobber all over her face, her eyes wide like saucers, she saw Zack and Cloud being taken away, straight up into the skies.</p>
<p>
  <em>Not Cloud… NO! NOT CLOUD TOO!</em>
</p>
<p>With a sudden bout of strength she didn't know she had, her body operating on pure hatred and adrenaline, she kicked the abomination off of her with a loud cry that pierced the heavens. "CLOUD!"</p>
<p>But he could not hear her. They were already hundreds of feet in the air, being whisked away by some gigantic behemoth of a flying creature, all black and mangled, its talons wrapped around the two men like vines. Sephiroth dispatched the last of the land creatures, and then with a swing of his sword sent a large line of light and energy towards the flying creature. The great bird of sorts was slashed in half, but not before it had snapped the bodies of the two SOLDIERs into pieces, arms and legs and heads falling into the city below.</p>
<p>Her mother. Her father. Her friends. Her home. Her school. The mountain on which she would train. Her entire village that used to be filled with blues and greens, browns and purples and whites. Everything was gone. She had lost everything. Again.</p>
<p>There were flames everywhere, the town now a canvas filled with red, orange and yellow. Billows of black and grey smoke painted the night sky even darker. Her lungs hurt from breathing in the fumes for so long. There was death everywhere around her. She was covered in sweat and blood, dirt and slime. The air was filled with the most putrid odors and bile bubbled up and burned her throat. The entire affair was nightmare inducing, and she knew it would be ingrained in her mind forever.</p>
<p>Her eyes stung, but this time she could not hold the tears back. The floodgates were opened and everything poured out of her with terrifying force. Her sobs were broken and racked her body to the point where breathing became the most arduous of tasks - not that she even wanted to breathe anymore. What was the point? And each shuddering breath brought on an assault of the morbid scents of burning flesh. She bawled and she wretched and she wheezed and she wished with all her being that this was all just a hallucination. Her eyes, nostrils and esophagus all burned, as if she herself was in the flames. Then a large figure encompassed her and seemingly swallowed her whole, blocking out the destruction around her.</p>
<p>Sephiroth shielded her with his body so that all she could see was black, with the faintest traces of silver. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'd like to thank Kyo for being the inspiration for this story. I'm so grateful for the advice and support you've given to me. Happy belated birthday to one of the kindest souls I've had the pleasure of encountering.</p>
<p>Another huge thanks to anyone who has read my story. Eternally thankful.</p>
<p>Much love,<br/>Sephifa</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>